


Prankster

by Nafffy (LeFemmeChevalier)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Implied Relationship, Pranks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFemmeChevalier/pseuds/Nafffy
Summary: All is fair in love and war.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Prankster

"Are you sure about this?"

"Pretty sure."

The girl gave a soft but nervous laugh. "Can't you just talk to her?" She looked around and peeked at the three other beds, hoping and praying that the sleeping girls won't suddenly wake up. "Instead of, you know, doing this?"

The other girl shook her head in defiance. "Now is not the time for words." She then raised a bottle, grinning when it opened with a pop. "Now is the time for action."

"This is insane."

The other girl just shushed her in reply. And after a few minutes of effort with the bottle, she finally nodded in satisfaction. Carefully, she stood up. And with a wave of her hand, she gestured for the other, wide-eyed girl to do the same.

The two then turned around, ever so slowly, and quietly tiptoed towards the door.

"Careful!" the nervous girl hissed when the door gave a creak. The other girl just nodded and opened the door again, slowly and very carefully this time. The two girls were unmoving, holding their breaths, before simultaneously releasing a sigh of relief when they finally managed to slip through the door unnoticed.

"I still think you're being unreasonable." Now outside, the still nervous girl's voice is now louder than a whisper. "It doesn't have to come to this."

The other girl just shrugged as she stretch her back. "I think it's just fair."

"How so?"

The other girl gave a small smile, her eyes filled with fiery determination. "All is fair in love and war."

* * *

The first thing Nayeon did after waking up is to scream.

Outside the door, she can hear the commotion as the thudding of several feet get louder and louder. The door was then flung open as three people push their way in, all gasping simultaneously as they all stop in their tracks.

"Are you okay?!" Jihyo is the first one beside her, getting on her knees as she did. But Nayeon ignored her—and everyone else—as her widened eyes focused on the red.

Because her bed is drenched in red.

And so is her pajamas.

"Is that ketchup?" Momo wondered loudly as she come closer to inspect the red. She bent down, sniffed, before straightening up with a nod. "Yep, it's ketchup."

"Not funny, unnie." Jeongyeon crossed her arms, her eyebrows furrowed in disappointment. "And gross. Is that supposed to be blood?"

"Is this, like, a period joke?"

"Your prank is really weird."

That comment snapped Nayeon back to reality. "It's not a prank! I won't ruin my bed for a prank, Jeongyeon!"

Jeongyeon squinted her eyes at the older girl, suspicious. Momo is the same, but with confusion instead. Jihyo just kept quiet as she continue to inspect the stain, turning the comforter over and over and even checking under the bed sheet.

"I'm serious. This is not me." Nayeon insisted with a whine. She stood up, grimacing at the mess, before groaning in disgust at the sticky feeling all over her body. "I won't do this to myself."

"Fine," Jeongyeon conceded as she relax her posture. "Maybe you sleepwalked and ate something?"

Nayeon looked at the younger girl with an exasperated frown. "I don't sleepwalk. That's Sana's thing."

"It's the only explanation," Momo supplied. "I mean, how would you explain this?"

"Maybe someone pranked you?" Jihyo offered as she stand up, her head tilted slightly in confusion. "But who?"

Nayeon, usually, would pause and reflect upon the possibility of a prank. But since the ketchup has seeped into her clothes, she decided to let it go for the meantime and just take a shower first.

"Can someone help me first?" she whined with a stomp and the three younger girls started moving.

* * *

"What the hell is that?!"

The girl looked around before answering. "This is part two of my plan." She then slipped inside the kitchen area and strutted towards the target. She smiled innocently at Dahyun—who is getting her chocolate from inside the fridge—when she passed by her before stopping in front of the stove.

"Cover for me," she whispered to the other girl as she rummage through the paper bags and plastic containers. She heard a groan followed by a lazy thumping of feet.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" the other girl asked as she stood beside her friend, her drifting eyes attentive and alert. She nodded in Momo's direction when the older girl smiled her way, her hands full as she carried off a comforter drenched in red.

"Until she apologize."

* * *

When Nayeon screamed for the second time that day, she concluded that someone is definitely messing with her.

"Alright, who did this?" she asked the room as she pointed at the bowl on the ground, frustration evident in her voice. Said bowl has tteokbokki in it with an addition of fake spider swimming in the red sauce. "This is not funny."

"Are you sure that's fake?" Sana asked, visibly disgusted. "Maybe it's a dead spider."

Dahyun scooped the 'spider' from the bowl using a plastic spoon. She picked it up, looked closer, before shaking her head. "Nope. It's fake. I know what a real one looks like."

"Looks like someone is playing a prank on you," Sana pointed out with a giggle. "Wasn't me," she added when Nayeon looked at her suspiciously.

"Maybe it wasn't a prank." All eyes looked at Dahyun who just came back from the kitchen and holding the now cleaned fake spider. She reached out for a tissue when she sat down, drying it off. "Maybe someone made a mistake at the restaurant."

"That's impossible," Jeongyeon dismissed with a scoff. "They've been delivering our food for years now. They won't make that kind of mistake."

"Then who?" Nayeon asked in frustration as she eyed all her members before huffing. All she wanted was to eat but finding a spider, albeit a fake one, in her food is making her lose her appetite.

And sanity.

"Maybe you did something to someone," Tzuyu offered casually as she bit into her toast. Beside her, Mina is holding a spoon midair as she quietly observe the commotion. She then turned to Tzuyu to whisper something before the younger girl nodded and reached out for a bottled water and passing it to Mina.

"Nayeon did something to _everyone_ ," Jihyo offered with an eyeroll before her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "But who will go this far?"

Nayeon huffed again. "I don't care who it is. Just stop, okay?" She then picked another container and gave it to Dahyun for inspection. When all is clear, she took the container back and ate in silence, eyeing her members in suspicion as she eat her jajangmyeon.

* * *

"Socks?"

"Socks."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Now this is just juvenile."

"I can't do much more," the other girl explained as she pick a pair before putting it back inside the dresser. "We still have our photoshoot later."

"That's not what I mea—"

"Hand me another one."

The girl just rolled her eyes again before complying, opting to just keep quiet when she realized that her friend is too busy to listen.

* * *

Nayeon screamed for the third time that day when she felt something on her toes.

"Seriously?!" She fished out a fake cockroach inside her sock after screaming for a few seconds when she thought it was real. "Why is this happening to me?!" She then rummaged for the rest and found a couple more inside the other pairs.

"Someone is really out to mess with you," Sana commented with a giggle before yelping when a fake cockroach was thrown her way. "Unnie! Watch where you're throwing!"

"Is it the two of you?" Nayeon demanded to Sana and Mina who were standing as far away as possible from their eldest member. "I won't be mad. I promise. I just want this to stop."

"Not me."

"Also not me."

* * *

"Promise me that this is the last one."

"I can't promise that."

"Fine," the girl grumbled before standing up. "Where should I put the camera?"

The other girl hummed in thought. "There," she said while pointing at the TV. "And make sure it's hidden.

"And the speakers?"

The other girl scanned the living room. "Behind the couch."

* * *

When Nayeon got home from a schedule, tired and very hungry, she was met with darkness.

"Guys?" she called out as she gingerly step inside. She then blindly took off her shoes before stepping further. "Is anyone here?"

When no one answered, Nayeon fished out her phone from her bag. Using the phone's light, she scanned the dark living room, her eyes furrowed in confusion.

 _Why is it so dark?_ she thought, her eyes trying to adjust. She then started feeling the usual unease whenever she's faced with darkness. And as she step further, her socked feet not making any sounds, she felt the uneasiness grow.

 _This is your home, Nayeon. You are safe here,_ she thought as she try to comfort herself. Still holding her phone, she slowly padded towards the direction of the switch, shaking off the creeping paranoia that she's feeling as she fumble her way forward.

When she's only a few steps away from her target, she suddenly jumped with an audible yelp when she heard a sound. "Who's there?" she squeaked, terrified, as a very eerie sound started to get louder and louder.

"This isn't funny!" she cried as her outstretched hand shook, her phone shaking with it. She then swished her arm left and right, her trained ear trying and failing to locate the sound due to the fear that's overpowering her logic. "Turn that off!"

But the sound kept playing, louder and louder, but not loud enough to overwhelm Nayeon's loud heartbeat. Unsurprisingly, Nayeon started to whine pathetically, her feet stomping in frustration as she call out all her members' names.

When no one answered again, she turned around, fumbling her way as she attempt to reach for the switch. But before she could, something touched her shoulder and Nayeon jumped in surprised.

She also screamed out loud.

And she screamed louder when she turned around and saw a looming, dark figure in front of her. She screamed continuously, feeling her voice getting hoarse but not caring because she's too scared to think of anything else.

"What's going on?"

Nayeon continued to scream even when the light finally washed away the darkness. She continued to scream even when a gentle pair of hands started shaking her.

"Nayeon-unnie!"

Nayeon opened her eyes and saw Mina who was looking at her in worry. The younger girl's hair is mussed and her shirt is a bit crumpled. Her eyes also looked puffy, a sign that she just woke up.

Nayeon breathed a sigh of relief as she hug the girl. "Mina..."

The younger girl patted Nayeon back in comfort. "Everything is fine now. It's just a prank."

At that, Nayeon perked up as she move away from the younger girl. "Prank? By who?" she asked, her heartbeat gradually slowing down into its normal state.

Mina smiled awkwardly before gesturing to the figure behind her. Nayeon almost jumped in surprise before her eyes squinted when she realized who it actually was.

"Tzuyu?"

The tall girl sighed, one hand clutching a dark blanket. "It's just a prank, unnie."

After a few seconds of staring, Nayeon eventually closed her mouth before asking. "Why?"

"Because you kissed Mina-unnie." Nayeon flinched when another voice joined but relaxed when she realized that it was just Chaeyoung. "Sorry about this, unnie," the girl added as she step out from behind the couch.

Nayeon furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What kiss?"

"During the promotion," Tzuyu answered, her eyes flitting towards Mina who is looking at Tzuyu in mild disappointment. "Don't you remember?"

At that, a memory of a kiss came back—an unexpected, unromantic, I-was-just-kidding kind of kiss that Nayeon gave to Mina for no good reason at all.

Despite herself, Nayeon can't help but chuckle. And as she think back to the earlier events of the day, her chuckle turned into laughter. "So you pranked me because you were _jealous_?"

"No," Tzuyu immediately replied, her defensive tone saying otherwise. "I pranked you because you never apologized."

"But that was months ago." Nayeon tilted her head in thought as she stare at Tzuyu's apologetic but still defiant expression. "Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"That's what I said!" Chaeyoung exclaimed. She is now seated at the sofa with her phone in one hand. "But Tzuyu didn't listen."

"You kissed my girlfriend in front of everyone. On the lips." Tzuyu crossed her arms, her expression petulant. "I have the right to get mad, you know."

"Tzuyu..." Mina walked closer to the younger girl and wrapped her arms around her torso. "We've talked about this. She barely even kissed me. It's not a big deal."

"Still."

With that, the Japanese sighed before smiling in mild amusement. She then rested her head atop the younger girl's shoulder before whispering something Nayeon couldn't hear. The two remained that way for a full minute, just whispering to each other and looking like the couple that they are.

And when it stretched longer than a minute, Nayeon audibly cleared her throat. "Do you want me to apologize now?" she interrupted as Tzuyu wrap an arm around Mina's shoulder.

The younger girl kissed the side of Mina's head before answering. "Yes."

Nayeon took a deep breath before giving a rueful grin. "I'm sorry for kissing your girlfriend in front of everyone."

Tzuyu nodded. "Thank you, unnie. Apology accepted."

"I'll just kiss her when it's just the two of us next time."

Nayeon threw her head back in laughter when Tzuyu opened her mouth, presumably to protest. But Mina immediately shushed the younger girl with a kiss on her cheek and a tighter hug.

"She's just joking, okay?" Mina mumbled in a soothing voice as she subtly drag Tzuyu away from Nayeon.

Nayeon chuckled as she observe the couple. "You're cute when you're jealous." She then walked towards her bag—that she dropped during the commotion—before turning to Tzuyu with a bright smile. "And because of that, I forgive you for the other pranks."

Tzuyu quirked an eyebrow. "But I'm not apologizing."

"And you shouldn't. You did well." Nayeon then turned to Chaeyoung with a raised eyebrow.

"I was forced to help," the younger girl explained, both her hands raised in mock surrender. "And to make sure that Tzuyu won't go overboard." She then dropped her hands and picked up the phone on her lap. "You're welcome, unnie."

Tzuyu scoffed. "My plan was perfect," she said, ignoring Mina who playfully hit her. Tzuyu just pulled the older girl closer to her and Mina complied, closing her eyes as she did. "I even made a blueprint."

"She really made one," Chaeyoung confirmed in a faux-whisper, her eyes fixed on her phone. "She was very determined to get back at you, unnie."

Nayeon just laughed at that before patting Chaeyoung on her shoulder. "That kind of dedication is impressive."

Chaeyoung looked up, her eyes squinting at the older girl. "You're really weird, unnie. She just scared the living hell out of you earlier and you're complimenting her for it."

Nayeon shrugged. "I give credit where credit is due." She then scanned the living room, her eyes searching for something. "Is there food? I'm starving."

* * *

"If you can switch bodies with another member of Twice, who will it be and why?"

Tzuyu hummed in thought. "Nayeon-unnie."

Nayeon eyes widened in surprise. "Why me?" she asked with a chuckle as everyone laughed.

Tzuyu then turned to the camera. "I want to know what she is thinking," she deadpanned and everyone laughed harder.

"Is it because we're so different?"

When Tzuyu just nodded, Nayeon just laughed. And when the taping is done, the older girl approached their youngest member with a smile.

"We're cool now, right?" Nayeon teased as she loop her arm around Tzuyu's neck. "No more hard feelings?"

The younger girl hummed before nodding. "Yes," she said before pausing. "Just don't do it again, please."

Nayeon just chuckled as she playfully patted Tzuyu on the head. "Don't worry. I won't."

And as they all pile inside the van, Nayeon glanced at the couple who were seated at the very back. She smiled fondly at their cuddling form, all the while thinking that she can't exactly fault Tzuyu for being protective of her relationship with Mina.

Like they say, all is fair in love and war.

* * *

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> This was supposed to be included in a MiTzu story I was working on for awhile now. But it kinda didn't fit the tone of that story so I just turned it into a one shot instead.


End file.
